five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Renji Abarai
'Introduction' Renji Abarai is a Soul Reaper and the Lieutenant of Squad 6 in the 13 Court Guard Squads. He is currently a soldier in the 2nd Division. 'Personality' 'History (Bleach Manga)' Renji grew up in the 78th District of Rukongai, Inuzuri, with several other children. Having come to Soul Society alone, they helped each other to search for their families. One day, after stealing a jug of water, Renji and his friends were chased by a kama-wielding adult. Rukia Kuchiki tripped the adult and urged Renji's group to follow her to avoid losing the water. Rukia joined their group and they lived together as a family. All of them had a hatred hated Inuzuri and the people there. When Rukia started showing signs of having spiritual energy like him, he started to get jealous 10 years after Rukia had joined the group she proposed that become Soul Reapers which Renji agreed to. As they were quite gifted with spiritual powers, they entered the Shin'ō Academy with ease, where they struggled to prove their worth among those from noble families. The night before the entrance ceremony, Renji slept in a tree against Rukia's advice. Where upon in the morning he woke and fell out of the tree onto a headstone that Izuru Kira was praying too. After the entrance exams he gained one of the highest scores on this and admitted into a top class along with Izuru and Momo Hinamori. Two months after the entrance exam Renji scolded Rukia for still not fitting in and informed her that he was going to the Living World/Earth for a training in Soul Funeral. Whilst being briefed on the field trip by Shuhei Hisagi Hisagi, Kanisawa, and Aoga, Renji failed to recognize Shūhei, who was to lead the mission. Izuru explained to him that Hisagi was famous and a gifted student. Renji, Izuru, and Momo were assigned to the same group. When Momo joined them, Renji kicked Izuru because of how he greeted her, saying that he should not let his emotions show so easily. While in the Human World, Renji remarked that Konsō was a lot easier than he had imagined. He then lost his temper with the constantly fidgeting Izuru and punched him.12 As Shūhei called an end to their field trip, the group was attacked by a Huge Hollow, which killed Kanisawa and Aoga. Shūhei ordered the group to retreat while he stayed to fight the Hollow. When a second Huge Hollow appeared, Momo stopped and questioned why they were running away. Renji reminded Momo that the Hollow had just killed two sixth year students. When Momo rushed back towards Shūhei, Renji and Izuru followed her and helped to block the second Hollow's attack on him. When more Huge Hollows showed up, they were saved by the arrival of Fifth Division's Captain Sōsuke Aizen, and his lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru. When Momo wondered if they would ever become as strong as Aizen and Ichimaru, Renji laughed at the notion and insisted that captains and lieutenants were monsters. Not long afterwards he passed an important exam on which he went to tell Rukia. However upon finding she found that was a few other Soul Reapers among them being Byakuya Kuchiki . As they left, Renji noted Byakuya's power, causing him to wonder who he was. Renji asked what they wanted and congratulated Rukia when she told him that they want to have her adopted into the Kuchiki Clan. On which they want going have graduate immediately and assigned to the 13th Division. Rukia thanked him and left. After Rukia left, Renji trained every day in a bid to beat Byakuya, but he was unable to defeat him even once. After graduating from the Academy where he initially served under Sōsuke Aizen in the 5th Division, along with Izuru and Momo. The rebellious Renji, however, was moved to the 11th Division[ and rose to the rank of 6th Seat. During his time in the 11th Division, he befriended Ikkaku Madarame to whom he revealed that he wanted to become stronger than Byakuya Kuchiki. Ikkaku taught Renji how to fight and Renji became aware that Ikkaku had a Bankai, and requested that he use it to train Renji. Forty years after Rukia's adoption into the Kuchiki Clan, in mid-April, Momo and Izuru presented Renji with a letter stating that he was to be promoted to lieutenant of the 6th Division. He formally accepted Momo's words, which caused her to tell him not to be so uptight. Ikkaku told him that he was now a step closer to Rukia and that his will has been strong for forty years, but now that he was a lieutenant, they should return to the type of relationship that they once shared. Izuru informed Renji that Rukia was leaving on a mission to the Human World that afternoon. When Momo urged him to hurry, Renji told her that he would wait until his promotion was made official a month later, and that when she returned, he would surprise her with it. On the 19th of July, Renji was sent alongside his captain to arrest Rukia and return her to Soul Society. Upon arriving in the living world he uses his googles to locate Rukia who was using a gigai. Renji reveals that he did not believe the information from the Image Office about this. Renji greets and attacks Rukia, saying that she was so lost in thought that she failed to notice a scout from Soul Society standing right behind her. He complains that she has become too soft in the months that she has been missing and demands that she summon the Human that she gave her powers to. However Rukia denies that this happened Renji questions why she is acting like that. While she is distracted by Byakuya, Renji attacks her, but lets her escape, saying that giving her powers to a Human is a very serious sin for a Soul Reaper and that they have been ordered to kill the human. Renji tries to convince to stop protecting the human or his attack will serious. But then he was interrupted by Uryu Ishida asking who he is Renji cuts Uryū's explanation short and decides to kill him. He defeats him without any effort. Just as he is abuot to kill him his attack blocked by Ichigo Kurosaki. Surprised at first to see another Soul Reaper and the size of his Zanpakutō. He quickly figures that Ichigo is the human that Rukia gave her powers too. proceeding to attack him. Renji quickly and easily overwhelms Ichigo, injuring him. He states that once Ichigo is dead, Rukia's powers will return, but she will be executed in Soul Society. He ridicules Ichigo for showing up when Rukia was trying to protect him. Ichigo uses the moment to attack Renji, cutting his chin. Byakuya chastises him for being careless and reveals that according to their undercover forces, Ichigo had inflicted a scar upon a Menos Grande 33 hours earlier. Renji laughs this off and asks Ichigo the name of his Zanpakutō. Seeing that Ichigo does not understand him, he activates his Shikai and further injures Ichigo 'Five World War Prologue' 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign 'Relationships' 'Acts Of Order' 'Ichigo Kurosaki' 'Monkey D. Luffy' ''' 2nd Division' 'Sabo Gajeel Redfox Hinata Hyuuga Flare Corona Renji appears to be developing a crush on Flare after he saved from her former comrades in Raven Tail. Though during their first encounter he accidently grab one of her boobs. Which ended up him getting kicked in the jaw. He also gets a little annoyed when she call him pineapple. After the battle of Kunugi Town he was deeply interested when was asked to join the Straw Hat Pirates by Monkey D. Luffy and blushes each time mentions their relationship. '''Powers and Abilities Despite being a lieutenant Renji is a captain level Soul Reaper, being one of the few lieutenants to achieve Bankai. Even before the war Renji achieved notable feats, such as being one of Act Of Orders Ichigo Kurosaki earliest foes, holding his own captain Byakuya Kuchiki, defeating an Arrancar Yylfordt Granz and a Fullbringer Jackie Tristan. After his training in the Royal Palace, Renji was able to defeat Sternritter Mask De Masculine, a Quincy who defeated Renji before and two Soul Reaper captains. During the war Renji has achieve a number notable feats from defeating a few individuals of infamous reputations, such as defeating Ikaruga the leader of Trinity Raven and Deidara a S-Rank Shinobi of the Akatsuki who was able to defeat Gaara. Even able to kill Nullpudding and Hidan of the Akatsuki. For his achievements the World Government considers him a huge threat they placed a bounty of 300,000,000 beris on him. Master Swordsman: Renji is highly skilled in various swordsmanship techniques. He was trained by the 3rd Seat of the 11th Division Ikkaku Madarame when he was relocated to his division. Before becoming a lieutenant, his skills were great enough to fight on par with Ikkaku's Shikai and earn the rank of 6th Seat Officer in the 11th Division. Renji is able to hold his own against captain-level fighters, and is one of the only lieutenants to have attained Bankai. * Whip Mastery: What makes Renji so effective in battle is the unique method in which his Zanpakutō operates; Zabimaru is an amalgamation of a whip and a sword. Renji is a versatile fighter because of this, and to effectively wield it is a testament to his skill. Renji has stated that Zabimaru is an extension of his body, like his arms and legs, and he has used it in a variety of ways. He can use its extension ability to attack an opponent from behind, or either the left or right, without giving away the variation of his attack until it is too late. He has considerable skill in using his extension capabilities to constrict opponents, surrounding them from various angles and then retracting Zabimaru in order to crush his adversaries. Shunpo Expert: Knowing that Zabimaru's Shikai attacks leave him open to counter-attacks, Renji has become very proficient in Shunpo to compensate for this weak point. Renji can even keep up with captain-level Soul Reaper for an indeterminate amount of time. He knows enough to be informed on their higher level techniques. Kidō Practitioner: As a student at the Shin'ō Academy, Renji showed poor skill in Kidō. Later, he is skilled enough in the use of the level 31 Shakkahō spell without incantation, but has difficulty using it in rapid succession, as some will explode on him indiscriminately. He also uses a low-level Bakudō spell to restrain multiple targets (albeit they were all unseated officers). Renji also has enough knowledge of Kidō to manipulate it for purposes other than fighting, such as using his Shakkahō spell to illuminate the dark corridors of Las Noches. However, he is only able to create a small light without reciting the full chant. Great Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Renji originally possessed high spiritual energy. Upon learning Bankai, this power increased on a scale from 5-10, with Rukia commenting that it was so high, she could not recognize it until it decreased by the end of Renji's fight against Byakuya, which caused it to become more familiar to her. This spiritual power significantly increased again when Kirio Hikifune provides him with her Reiatsu-induced food, with her noting that his power is completely different from what it was before. This is proven when Renji overpowers Mask, a captain-level combatant who previously defeated Renji soundly, with his Shikai alone during their second encounter. His Reiatsu is light red in color. Zanpakutō Zabimaru (蛇尾丸, Snake Tail): Zabimaru's sealed form resembles a typical katana. It has a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design, and a red handle and sheath. * Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Howl" (咆えろ, hoero; "Roar" in the English dub) . In its Shikai, Zabimaru transforms into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt, with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones on the back. The segments of Zabimaru can grow in number almost without limit. The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword, however, it can serve as a regular sword just as easily, thanks to Renji's swordsmanship. Its guard and handle remain the same in its Shikai release.Because of the way its Shikai doubles as a whip, Renji states that out of all the Zanpakutō wielded by the lieutenants, Zabimaru is the most difficult to master. * Bankai: Sōō Zabimaru (双王蛇尾丸, Twin Kings Snake Tail; Viz "Two Kings"): The true form of Renji's Bankai takes on a more compact form that is predominately worn. On his right wrist, Renji gains a gauntlet resembling the top portion of a snake’s skull, with a cowl of red fur surrounding its base. A long, bony tail composed of vertebra-like structures protrudes from the back of the skull, trails behind him and hangs around his waist like a loose sash. At will, Renji can extend a large blade from the snake’s mouth. Renji also gains a large cowl of light fur that hangs down from his left shoulder. Additionally, he gains a pair of pauldrons that form an armored collar, as well as additional vertebral cords that hang down from his waist. : Bankai Special Ability: Zabimaru gains special techniques when in Bankai form. :* Hihiō (狒々王, Baboon King): The cowl portion of the Bankai transforms into a large, skeletal arm that follows the movements of Renji's own left arm. Hihiō possesses considerable power, having enough strength to crush bones and effortlessly throw around large opponents with relative ease. It is strong enough to effortlessly lift up a large slab of wall and crush it into pieces with minimal force. :* Orochiō (オロチ王, Great Snake King): Upon Renji activating this technique, the vertebrae structure unfurls from around his waist and extends like a tail. The blade portion of the Bankai changes into a larger, serrated form. :* Sōō Zabimaru, Onizarude '(''Twin Kings Snake Tail, Demon Monkey):'' ''Renji gathers a massive amount of spiritual energy into his skeletal baboon arm, forming a giant hand of spiritual energy used to attack his opponents. :* '''Sōō Zabimaru, Zaga Teppō (双王蛇尾丸蛇牙鉄炮, Twin Kings Snake Tail, Snake Fang Iron Gun): After impaling the enemy with his blade, Renji clenches his fist, forming jaws of spiritual energy. These jaws then close down on the enemy, forming the visage of a large, serpentine skull, crushing them with its fangs. Simultaneously, Renji fires a blast of spiritual energy through the enemy. The attack is powerful enough to reduce its target to ashes. :* Hikotsu Taihō (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon): Renji fires a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy from Zabimaru's mouth. 'Trivia' Category:Soul Society Category:2nd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Soul Reaper Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Bankai User Category:Swordsmen Category:S-Class Fighters Category:2nd Fleet Category:Soul Reaper Lieutenant Category:Ichigo's Group Category:Whip Weapon Users Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Military Personnel